


Between Friends

by SilverLakeQuad (silverlakelodge)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverlakelodge/pseuds/SilverLakeQuad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Shitty have always been close.  Bed sharing, hair washing, friendship contract close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Friends

**Author's Note:**

> How my first fic turned out to be over 2000 words of Jack/Shitty I'll never know. (Thanks to Mary's enabling, that's how.) 
> 
> I think Shitty loves Jack like Leslie loves Ann.

Jack lies in bed, pillows propping him against the wall, and watches over the top of his laptop as Shitty somersaults into his room from their shared bathroom. Hair tied loosely back, hands fit together to make a gun, Shitty makes his way over to Jack’s bedside clad in only a worn pair of boxer briefs which boast “spooky” across the ass.

“Shitty.”

“Yeah?”

“What happened to, ‘We’re gonna spend the rest of the afternoon working on our senior papers. No seriously. Jack, I’m gonna do it. Because you’re gonna hold me to it.’?”

Shitty groans into the side of Jack’s mattress from his spot on the floor.

“What was that?”

“I said, ‘I got some outlining done…’” Shitty reiterates as he crawls up the bed and over Jack’s outstretched legs, fitting himself in the small space between Jack’s side and the wall. Jack sighs and sets his laptop on his bedside table as Shitty burrows into his torso; nose and mustache leading the charge to seemingly force his way underneath Jack’s arm.

“I honestly don’t understand how you have so much finished.”

Jack huffs a laugh and finally relents, brushing some hair out of Shitty’s mouth before wrapping an arm around him.

“I just…” Jack starts.

“Do a little every day like some studious motherfucker. Yeah, yeah.”

Jack rolls his eyes and looks down at where his hand curls against Shitty’s shoulder. He absentmindedly runs his fingers over a few freckles there and waits for Shitty to speak, knowing there’s more on his mind. They lay listening to the hum of Jack’s laptop for a few minutes before Shitty finally laughs, then whispers, “Who’s going to hold me like this next year?”

Jack looks down at him, concerned, but Shitty pushes on.

“No but seriously. Who? I’m going to be surrounded by fucking law students Jack. Jack, whose bed am I going to crawl into? Whose toothbrush will I use when I’m drunk?”

“You’ve used my toothbrush?!”

“You’re missing the point here you magnificent, oblivious fucker.”

Shitty turns his face into Jack’s side where Jack can feel mustache hairs tickle his ribs through his threadbare t-shirt.

Jack lets out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding and brushes his fingertips across Shitty’s bicep. He rests his chin on Shitty’s head before breathing out, “You know you’re always welcome to visit me.”

“When we’re both free you mean.”

“Yeah. I mean. There’s also Lards.”

Shitty shoves Jack then with a groan, pushing him away before settling back close enough to throw a leg over both of Jacks. Looking up at Jack from where his head is pillowed on his chest Shitty states, “We are only talking about Lards if we are also talking about Bitty.”

“What?”

“Exactly Jack. Ex-fuckin’-actly.”

Jack shakes his head and lets his body shift downwards to match up with Shitty’s on the bed before reaching his arm around Shitty’s back and reeling him in closer.

They lie there together for what feels like a short time, but, Jack realizes, must be longer as he struggles to keep his eyes open. They hear a few people come and go from the Haus, but otherwise enjoy the quiet calm of a Sunday in early December.

Jack thinks he knows why Shitty’s concern has reached a sudden peak. With break looming at the end of the month, they’ve both been reminded of their limited number of days. Now, every time he leaves the Haus for an extended period, Jack thinks about how quickly the last time he will step out the front door is approaching.

He’s pulled from his reverie by Shitty shivering next to him. Resigned to an actual nap, Jack extracts himself from Shitty’s grip, pulls off his own shirt, and reaches down to pull the heavy comforter up and over both of them.

Shitty opens one eye as they resituate themselves and smirks up at Jack.

“Jacques. Jack. I never tire of your beautiful, motherfucking chiseled, hockey bod.”

Jack only rolls his eyes before poking Shitty between the ribs to get him to jump a little so he can steal more of the blanket.

“Jack! Unfair!”

He smiles as he loosens his grip on the covers and settles back into Shitty’s insistent embrace.

*****

Shitty wakes up wrapped tight in Jacks arms, blinks a few times in the waning winter light, and then snuggles deeper into his little spoon position.

Jack huffs a bit and shifts his hips closer before his breath evens out again, still asleep.

Slowly but surely, Shitty notices Jack’s erection as their movements to get more comfortable bring Jack’s groin into contact with the small of Shitty’s back.

He chuckles under his breath and wiggles his body just a smidge, unwilling to wake Jack from his sleep, but unable to resist teasing.

Shitty thinks back to the handful of other times they’ve been in this situation. After the first instance they’d fallen asleep next to each other and woken up aroused, Shitty had forced Jack into talking about it.

After a memorable, ‘could have been awkward if Shitty hadn’t continuously insisted it wasn’t’, discussion concerning their friendship and what any potential non-platonic involvement would mean for it, a contract of sorts had been made. If the opportunity or situation presented itself, and both parties were very explicitly consenting, they would move from there. Shitty had dictated the entire conversation and contract and jokingly made a blushing Jack sign the bottom next to his own signature of ‘B. Knight’. After which Shitty had expressed his need for a smoke and Jack had asked his very first not-quite-platonic request to shotgun his hit.

After which they’d proceeded to thoroughly make out.

Memories, which for posterity’s sake, Shitty held onto tightly.

Shitty’s thoughts lift as he’s brought quickly back to the present by Jack’s hands wandering down over his abs to rest against his hipbone.

He feels Jack nuzzle the back of his neck with his nose and let out a small huff of air before saying in a sleep-groggy half whisper, “Friendship contract?”

Knowing Jack can’t see his smirk, Shitty hums a bit as if he really needs to think it over, before slotting his hips backwards and pressing his ass against Jack’s groin.

“Hell yes, goddamn friendship contract.”

Jack lets out a groan into Shitty’s now hopelessly messy hair and uses his hand on Shitty’s hip as leverage to bring them even closer together.

Shitty sighs through his smile before reaching back to clasp a hand around the nape of Jack’s neck. He threads his fingers through the hair he finds there and gives a little tug, eliciting another muffled noise from the older boy.

He waits a second to feel Jack relax into the embrace before grinding his hips back into Jack’s cock with purpose. An action that he’s rewarded for with a sharp bite to his shoulder and an even tighter grip on his hip.

Jack starts to move slowly, rocking his hips so his cock is rubbing nearly the entire length of the cleft of Shitty’s ass through an excruciating two layers of cotton.

Shitty tightens his grip on Jack’s neck for a second, then moves his hand down to where Jack’s briefs meet the flesh of his thigh, urging him to do something, anything more.

He feels a shaky breath against his shoulder and knows Jack’s amused by his impatience, as always. Before he can vocalize his thoughts however, Jack seems to get with the program and rolls them over until he’s looming over Shitty who is now face down in one of Jack’s therapeutic pillows.

Until this moment he hadn’t realized how neglected his own cock had felt, and takes the opportunity to grind his hips into the mattress, biting his bottom lip at the sensation.

A shiver runs down his spine as Jack straddles his upper thighs and lightly runs his hands over Shitty’s bare back, tracing the taught muscles.

Jack begins to knead his fingers over kinks and knots he finds and Shitty groans with pure pleasure before simply melting under the attention.

Once he’s satisfied with his work, Jack slides his hands down once more to the band of Shitty’s underwear and dips his fingers under the elastic.

Just as Shitty tries to grind down into the mattress once more, Jack suddenly scoops his hips up so his ass meets Jack’s groin and Shitty’s forced to put his weight on his forearms.

He teases Shitty’s briefs down until his dripping cock falls free and resumes his previous grinding into Shitty’s now exposed ass.

One of Jack’s hands moves forward to tangle in Shitty’s flow while the other creeps around to his cock. It’s moments like these when Shitty, breathless with contentment, wonders at their ability to read each other so well. Maybe it’s the lack of romantic pressure that allows them to be uninhibited. Maybe it’s that their queerplatonic relationship is so close, this form of taking care of each other just follows naturally.

Either way, Shitty’s seriously glad for whatever it is that allows them to enjoy this. Especially as Jack’s hand begins to stroke him slowly.

Shitty lets out a whimper into his pillow before impatiently huffing, “Jack.” He attempts to simultaneously grind his ass back onto Jack’s still covered cock as well as thrust forward into Jack’s large hand with little effect before realizing he’s at Jack’s mercy.

With a quiet chuckle and an, “Alright Shitts,” Jack speeds up his fist, making sure to coat Shitty in his own precum as he jerks him off.

Shitty’s close when the hand still in his hair scratches lightly at his scalp before Jack gently pulls on it just enough to force Shitty to hold up his head instead of letting it rest against the pillow.

All it takes then is Jack tightening his grip before Shitty is spilling over Jack's knuckles and the sheets underneath him.

*****

Jack wraps an arm under Shitty’s torso and directs him slightly to the side as he goes limp so as not to land in the recently created wet mess of sheets.

As he falls, Shitty curls in on himself slightly and looks up at Jack with a blissed out expression not unlike he wears after a particularly good hit.

Jack smiles slightly and sits across from him, waiting for him to catch his breath. It takes a few minutes, which Jack notes with satisfaction and stores away for chirping later, but eventually Shitty gets a determined look and pushes himself up on one elbow. He pauses to do his best ‘draw me like one of your French girls’ poses, which makes Jack shake his head, and then wiggles his eyebrows as he pushes at Jack’s shoulders until he’s resting on his back, knees slightly bent, cock tenting his briefs.

Shitty bats his eyelashes and whispers coyly, “All for me? You shouldn’t have.” as Jack huffs out a laugh before thunking his head back onto the pillow. He runs his hands through his own messy bedhead and nearly chokes on his own breath when he feels Shitty press a knuckle against his asshole through his underwear.

Jack opens his eyes to watch Shitty slip the soft fabric down his legs and tries to hold back a groan when Shitty licks a quick stripe up the underside of his now freed cock.

Shitty sits up once more and gathers both of Jack’s hands from his hair, holding them on the pillow behind Jack’s head with one hand while his other fists loosely around Jack's cock.

Restraint had been something he’d had to actually talk to Shitty about, had had to ask for. He still cringes when he thinks about that conversation. Shitty’s initial glee that Jack was actually opening up about his wants had turned to fond understanding as Jack explained how it wasn’t so much about being kinky as it was about feeling grounded, about having something to hold on to. He almost couldn’t believe how immediately and fully Shitty had understood, but he had. He’d thought before about the time it had taken for him to confess this, and spared a brief second now to wonder if he could be this comfortable around anyone else.

“Brah, get out of your own head for a hot minute. Get it? A goddamn ‘hot minute’?”

Jack shifts his hands around Shitty’s more comfortably, one of them gripping Shitty’s wrist.

“Excuse you. It’ll be more than one minute Shits.”

“Not if I have anything to say about it you hung hockey robot.”

Jacks laughter turns into a drawn out moan as Shitty tightens his grip on both Jack’s hands above his head and his cock simultaneously.

“Thaaat’s more like it, show some enthusiasm!”

“Shitty. Shut up.”

“Can do _mon capitaine_.”

Shitty makes good on his word for a while, using his mouth to lick and bite across Jack’s collarbone before moving on to focus his attention to Jack’s neck and the underside of his jaw.

“Seriously though, I highly doubt I’ll find anyone else willing to jerk me off after a nice, mid-afternoon nap.” Shitty says quietly from his spot near Jack’s ear.

Once again, Jack marvels at Shitty’s ability to multitask.

“Or agree to join me in the shower.”

Jack bites his lip as memories flood his mind. Their shared bathroom was a gift.

“Ok but one of those times was literally just you getting me in there so I could wash your hair.”

“Brah. That was one of the _best_ times. The Contract can be used for many things. For example, this, what’s happening right now,” Shitty says as he strokes Jack faster. “Or for massages, or for having someone to sit with when I’m unbelievably high…or for that time the morning after…”

Jack’s eyes close and his mouth falls open as he cums into Shitty’s firm grip. His wrists strain where Shitty’s other hand pins them to the pillow they’re cushioned on.

He comes back to himself slowly, dazedly blinking his eyes in an attempt to clear his head enough to clean off his torso.

Shitty, however, beats him to the task and wipes him down gently with one of the sheets. He flings it off the bed and flops back down next to Jack, arms behind his head and smirk firmly in place underneath his mustache.

Jack waits a minute before turning his head to look over at Shitty who now has his eyes closed.

“It’s not like…maybe I won’t be too far away. Providence is close. I mean, when you get into Harvard.”

Shitty’s eyes snap open before he whips himself over Jack to place a wet smack of a kiss on Jack’s lips.

“You delicate, naïve, cornflower. You son-of-a-bitch. You. Don’t you jinx this. Don’t you go putting plans and ideas into this head Zimmerman.”

“I mean, it’s not final but…”

“No, I know. First _I_ have to get in. And give up my plans of hiking the Appalachian Trail with Johnson. But Jack. Seriously. Don’t say anything else about where you may or may not be signing. You have to make that decision based on you and you alone. A seriously fucking important and major decision such as this should be taken very, very seriously and should consider many more aspects of your life than your potential proximity to a single, insanely close if I do say so myself, friend. Seriously.”

“I am taking it _seriously_. I promise Shits.”

Shitty searches Jack’s eyes for a moment before getting up to grab the dirtied sheets and his discarded underwear in a bundle.

He smiles broadly at Jack and says, “Need anything else thrown in the wash? My treat.”


End file.
